Morgaville Drab
by MarthaD
Summary: Morganville's in trouble, again. Shocker, isn't it? All the vamps hav disappeared. Amelie left a list of who's in charge but everyone on the list is disappearing fast. Claire is next in line.
1. Chapter 1

_I love the Morganville Series=) I'd sworn to myself I'd stop reading vampire books but this series is awesome. I sworn I wouldn't read or write fan fiction on the series either because the story line was perfect and I didn't want to read it any other way, but I was tempted to read people's fanfic stories and I kept getting ideas of my own of what I thought would or should happen next in the series._

_I'm sorry this is poorly written. Sorry if there is any mistakes in my grammar._ _I didn't try much and it is in no way consistent with the writers style but I wrote this just for fun and decided to post it. It's a bit sketchy. You know how in the book they kept going through the portals and ending up in that dark place? I wasn't sure what to call those places and I forgot where they were located in the book. I just know they used the portals so I just say underground a lot and refer to them as tunnels and halls._ _Sorry if I'm wrong about anything. Just go with it._

The story is mostly about what would happen if Amelie went missing and she left Claire in charge and Claire leads the town to find the missing vampires. I think Claire has grown in the series and somehow she always ends up in the middle of the situations in Morganville. So this is just what I wish to see happen really, a part where Claire really does have to lead and saves the day.

Songs-

Mumford and sons- the cave

Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes

Amelie walked over standing in between the two. Now in the middle of the war. "No more. I think the both of you have made your points. Now go back to your roles please. We don't have time for any of this." Oliver and Myrnin both stared each other with heated glares. Michael had never seen this side of Myrnin before but it didn't scare him.

"I said leave!" she thundered and they both left. Michael watched Myrnin's back in particular. Amelie sat down not letting any emotion on her face show but you could see he patience drifting quickly.

"I knew Myrnin had mood swings and I've see him aggressive before but never mad. I don't think I've ever seen him in an argument like that."

"Yes, it does take quite a lot to make him mad."

"Claire must have been quite a lot then."

"I don't think it was really Claire's issue they were fighting about. More about what stands behind it." She replied. Michael couldn't see what was the real issue behind it but he knew it must be something to do with their history.

"Maybe so, but I think Myrnin was really passionate about Claire's argument."

"Does it not please you that he is standing for your friend?"

"Of course, but he seems too entitled to defend her." He's been meaning to bring this up with Amelie. "What are you implying, Michael?" Her voice sounded impatient.

"He's become very close to her."

"Yes, he's well pleased with his assistant, it shows. She keeps him content at least"

"I think he's more then pleased, Amelie. It bothers me"

"He like's her enough to try not to kill her. You should be very pleased yourself."

"He…" He couldn't find the word. "fancies her." Amelie looked at him with her blue eyes. Maybe the word wasn't broad enough. He gave up trying to say it in a secretive way. "You know, he likes her more then a… _friend_."

She looked away letting her head rest on the chair. "A small crush, I'm sure. Nothing to worry about."

"Not if he starts trying to keep her to himself!" he started to express what he was really thinking. "When Claire was fixing the portals, Shane was helping her test them. He walked through with his head still connected to his body and that's how she knew they were working. She kissed him happy to see he was okay. Then Myrnin walked in and got all defensive about it and started saying how she's _his_ when she's at his lab. He seemed territorial about it."

"Myrnin takes work in his lab seriously and maintaining serious employees. He means nothing by it."

"Well what if he starts hitting on her or something? What if he starts making her uncomfortable?"

"Claire is a big girl, Michael. She doesn't fail to remind us of that. She can handle herself."

"What if it starts affecting the work place? Then what?"

"Like I said, Claire is a big girl and it's a small crush. Myrnin stills misses Ada, I don't think he plans to move on anytime soon."

"So you admit you see it to?"

"I admit I see he has something for Claire but its only friendship. Noting more will come from it."

"Yeah, well…" he ran out of points.

"I know you want to defend your friends, Michael. You want to make sure no one 'hits on' your friend, Shane's girlfriend. And you don't want anyone making her uncomfortable. It's very honorable and loyal of you. I honestly wish for friends like yours. Though you have nothing to worry about. Now if everyone well leave me in peace and stop bringing me into their petty problems, I'm going home." after she had already exited, Michael spoke as if she was already there.

"You do have friends like mine, Amelie. We are your friends. Even if none of us like to admit it, even yourself."

When Michael got home, his friends were waiting in ambush as he walked through the kitchen door.

"How was the Mosquito meeting?" Shane asked casually taking a bite of his apple.

"Fine," Michael answered.

"What? No new threat terrorizing the town?" Eve said as she turned around carrying a steaming pot of pasta.

"Nope," He sat down at the table.

"Will things are getting boring, huh? But I like it that way." Eve said and started serving the pasta.

"Oliver and Myrnin were there." Michael commented.

There heads picked up a little. "Here comes the plot twist. I spoke to soon. What happened now?" Eve said.

"Why was Myrnin there?" Claire asked. Michael looked at her seeing her interest peak.

"They got into an argument." he went on.

Claire laughed. "Myrnin got into an argument? About what? The big bang theory?"

"They were talking about how to run certain things and Myrnin didn't agree with Oliver and of the things they didn't agree on was Claire."

Shane sat up. "Claire?"

"What about me?" Claire asked.

"Arguing over what to do with you, my dear." Myrnin appeared behind her which caused her to jump a few feet out of her chair which caused Eve and Shane to laugh. Claire hated when he did that, appear out of thin air. One of these days he would do that in the lab while she worked with explosive chemicals and then where would they be?

"Didn't you guys lock the doors?" Michael asked not liking how a vampire had just walked into their home and how close he stood to Clair now. He wasn't worried he'd bite her, but still he didn't like it. Claire got over it soon enough.

"Please don't tell me you were proposing to put my brain into your machine. Because I swear Myrnin, I will ruin this town if you do." Shane agreed with her. He was impressed by her threat. Myrnin smiled only taking the whole thing as a whole joke of course.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't even think of it." Myrnin said and Claire's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Michael asked.

"Sorry if I interrupted story time but I have mail for you from Amelie." He handed Claire an envelope.

"Why didn't you just give it to me at the lab tomorrow?" She asked.

"Because I have one for Michael as well."In a flash he stood in front of Michael with an envelope extended in one hand. Michael took it. Claire started to open hers and Myrnin rushed."Well I'm done playing messenger now. Claire," She looked up at him. "It was nice working with you. It hurts my pride to admit that I couldn't have done any of it with out you. Don't be afraid to visit." And in a flash he was gone.

"Someone lock that door." Shane said.

"I think he came through the portal." Claire said as she began to read her letter.

"Someone lock that too then." Shane said.

"Did you see his vest? Ugh, I love his clothes. Claire, you have to ask him were he gets his stuff at work tomorrow." Eve said.

"I 'm not going to work tomorrow." Claire said. Her eyes hadn't left the words on the paper.

"It's Monday. Why not?" Shane asked.

"Because I've been fired."

"What?" Eve grabbed the paper from her hands and Claire grabbed it back."

"Apparently, we're done fixing the vampire's problems and now I'm not expected to go back yo the lab unless something else happens."

Michael opened his quietly.

_Michael, _

_I've taken into account what you've said. Since there really isn't anymore work for Claire to do in the lab, I've released her of her duty hours with Myrnin. The break between the two well give him time to cope over his loss and time away to lose his interest in Claire. It well also give Claire a well deserved break and will put her out of danger from Myrnin's mood swings and lab experiments. Also, I would like you to report to my office for a new duty I have for you tomorrow._

_Amelie,_

"Well that's great!" Shane said. "Hello free time!"

"Yeah, and goodbye paycheck." Eve said.

"She can find another job. A normal one." Shane said putting his arm around Claire's shoulders.

"Normal sounds nice." Claire smiled. "So, are they taking in applications at your job?"

"Nope, but I'll ask if they have room."

"Actually, there looking for a new waitress down at the coffee shop. Claire, you would look soo cute in an apron!"

"I'd get weekends of right?" She asked reluctantly.

"Yup," Eve answered.

"I'm sold," Claire said

"Whooo! I get to work with Claire!" Eve started to dance around the kitchen enthusiastically.

"Hey, what about working with me? I thought you wanted me to ask?" Shane exclaimed.

"Sorry, as much as I love Bar-B-Q, I don't want to see how its made. Besides, at the café shop I'll be closer to my classes and I'll still have plenty of free time left over to spend with you."

"So Claire," Michael pried, "aren't you going to miss the lab?"

"Honestly, yes I will. But it's a sign of the times. Morganville is getting better. And I'm losing my ties with the vampire world, so its all good with me. I'm no longer a pawn in anyone's game." She said with a proud smile.

"Whoop, to that! We should celebrate!" Eve yelled.

"Aren't you going to miss Myrnin?" Michael asked tentatively.

Claire shrugged. "Of course, but like he said, I can visit." She joined Eve now and began jumping up and down excitedly. Shane joined in after her.

Michael was happy with her response. He was glad to see she hadn't got so attached to Myrnin as he did to her.

"Wait, doesn't this mean Amelie doesn't need you anymore and she could just dispose of you if she wants?" Michael asked.

"The note said I'll go back if I'm needed. I'm not completely disposable yet!" Claire exclaimed.

Good answer. Then Michael joined in and started jumping with them too.

Claire walked down the sidewalk uncomfortable under the sun's heat. It was summer but unlike most students she was on her way to class. Afterwards she'd join Eve at the university café shop and finish her last shift for the week. It was a Friday and all was calm in Morganville for once since she'd moved here.

She thought back to the beginning of the week how she got fired then hired. She hadn't seen Myrnin since and decided she'd visit on the weekend. She recalled what Michael told her after dinner. He hadn't finished explaining what Myrnin and Oliver were arguing over so she had asked him that day after dinner.

~Flashback begins~

"Oliver wanted to establish a more sense of power over the vampire's and humans. He thought we'd should dispose of a couple of humans and vampire's who had turned against us during Bishop's rein to put everyone else back in their place. He brought up your name. He said you knew too much and your job for them was done. He said that there was no need for you. Myrnin said we still needed you around incase anything went wrong with the machine or if the disease returned. Oliver said it wasn't good to have a human so much in the know. Either we should kill you or keep you around permanently."

"Keep me around?" Claire had questioned.

"As a vampire." Michael answered.

A chill went down Claire's back. She wasn't sure if she had rather prefer to let Myrnin stick her brain in his machine or become a vampire.

"Well, Myrnin was strongly against killing you." Michael continued. "When Oliver kept leaning that way, Myrnin said he was becoming to paranoid and trying to make sure he stays in power as always. You just started the argument but their opinions of each other is what kept it going."

"What did Amelie say?"

"She listened to them bicker for a while then got tired of it and put them in their place."

"What did you say?" Claire asked.

"I wasn't allowed to talk. Myrnin was defending you well though. He gave good points why to keep you around. I don't think Amelie will…" He stopped talking for a moment then smiled. "I can't speak for her but I'm sure she likes you too much and needs you much more to get rid of you."

Claire sighed hoping that was true. She still felt a little hurt after Amelie punished her by making her work without rest. Claire felt guilty for taking someone's life, even a vampires. But she hated how after all she'd done for Amelie, that Amelie still punished her. She realized Amelie tried to give her an easy way out of the death penalty but she was still upset over having to be punished at all. Wasn't it by her help that they developed a cure for vampires and had saved them all? It was not fair she should be punished so severely like that. Now it was all over with and she couldn't do anything but get over it.

After thinking for a while she asked, "So what was in Amelie's letter she gave you?"

Michael grimaced as if he was startled by her question. "Nothing."

"Mosquito Club official business?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," he said and she didn't push it. Morganville was safe at the moment. It couldn't be much of interest at all.

~End of Flashback~

Claire went on in her quiet thoughts and the day went on along with her. When Eve and Claire got home, Shane was home alone.

"Where's Michael?" Eve asked.

"Went on some vamp official biz." he said.

"Huh," Eve said as she started dinner.

Clair sat on the couch next to Shane and he took her hand in his instantly. Time passed as they watched television and Michael walked in just before dinner. Shane looked over the sofa when he heard him enter.

"Someone grab a stake!We got ourselves a vamp in the house!" Shane called out.

"Shut up," Michael said nudging Shane's head playfully as he walked into the kitchen. CLaire and Shane smelled the food coming from the kitchen and followed after him. While they ate Shane questioned Michael.

"That was one heck of a long meeting you went to."

"Yup," Michael said as he looked down at his food. He forked a huge piece and shoveled it in his mouth. But that didn't end the conversation.

"You've been gone since noon." Shane noted.

"What was it about?" Eve asked, only moderately interested. She too was concentrating on the food on her plate.

"Just making plans incase anything else were to go wrong in Morganville."

"Like what?" Shane asked.

"Oh nothing. Just like if humans were to rebel... or vamps... Or if Bishop were to escape...or if we lost our heads or something. Psh, ridiculous stuff." He rolled his eyes blowing off the conversation then got up from the table to get a second serving.

"Psh, rebellions... being taken over... _Right_, because those things have _never_ happened." Shane said sarcastically.

"Isn't it just a little late to start planing ahead now when its all already pretty much happened?" Eve said.

"Will this is Morganville, it wouldn't hurt to start now." Michael replied.

"True," They said in unison.

"Was that all you talked about?" Claire asked still looking down at her plate. She didn't want to pry but she wanted to know if they happened to just mention her fate during the meeting. She could imagine it in a silly way…

_First order of business…_

_Make a plan incase the town goes to chaos again. Second order of business... Take a vote if Claire lives or dies. Three votes against one... Third order of buisness...Okay time for the blood..._

Her daydream ended.

"Just that and who would be in charge if Amelie wasn't around." Michael said casually.

"Who would be in charge?" Shane asked.

"Oliver."

"Then?" he prompted

"Some other vampires," Michael poked at his food.

"Then?"

"Then Richard Morell, then Hannah Mosely… Anyways, that was about it for the meeting. Mostly a lot of vamps arguing to have it their way."

"You mean Oliver?" Eve guessed.

"Mostly Oliver." Michael admitted.

The next morning everyone slept in late except for Michael who left early for another vamp meeting and wouldn't be back till noon. After they ate breakfast Claire went to the bakery and bought a box of raspberry filled doughnuts and two coffees. She headed towards the Day's house. Claire waved at Grandma Day, who sat on her porch, on her way to the alley. As she approached the door to the shack she wondered if Myrnin could hear her coming. She was sure he did. She wondered if he missed her or her sane ideas compared to his insane ones. She would find out soon. The door was unlocked which she found strange and headed down the stairs where she found Myrnin in the well lit lab peering into a microscope.

"Hey," she said. Myrnin picked up his head and stared at her for a moment surprised as if he didn't recognize her then smiled. He stared at her a moment longer with his smile before speaking.

"Well, hello there my dear. Are those-"

"Raspberry filled doughnuts. Your favorite. She placed them on the counter next to him and handed him his coffee. "Why was the door unlocked?"

"Just in case you were to come around."

"So you've left it unlocked all this week?"

He paused a moment to think about it then nodded. "Pretty much."

"Weren't you worried somebody would stumble into the lab?"

"I'm a vampire, Claire. I think I can defend myself well enough and take care of any unwanted guest.."

She shrugged and took a doughnut.

"So have you've missed me?" She asked with her mouth full.

He took a big bite of his doughnut and replied in the same manner. "Nope."

They laughed and Claire almost felt like as if she were home.

"So what are you working on? A sly smile came over their lips.

"I'm glad you asked." And she followed him to his new invention. He pulled a sheet of a covered table.

"What is it?" She asked taking another bite from her doughnut as Myrnin swallowed his last bite.

"It's a truth teller."

Claire stared at him. "You mean a lie director? I hate to break it to you Myrnin but humans have already created it." She eyed the large machine with all its wires and tinkers. "And it's also conveniently smaller."

He waved a hand at her words brushing the known fact away. "Your lie detector tests are inaccurate. Mine won't be. And it wasn't meant for human lies but vampires."

"It's a vampire lie detector?"

He looked at her impatiently. "Am I not speaking English? Yes, it is a lie detector for vampires based on their DNA."

"I hope you don't mean you've created it to take in their blood samples because part of the time it isn't their own blood."

"Yes I know. Which is an unreliable source isn't it?"

"Unless you use a strand of their hair."

"Of course that would be the obvious solution." Then he began to show her the problems he'd come across and she helped him work out the quirks which he exclaimed gratitude in return and praised her for her cleverness. They begun the changes at once and worked together in silence and all seriousness with the doughnuts forgotten for they were to involved in their work.

After a good while Myrnin spoke. "There. Its done!"

Claire stood up straight from were she was observing the machine and looked at it whole. She had a sense of accomplishment as she saw their success. She looked over at Myrnin who was standing beside her but he wasn't looking at the machine. He was staring at her with the same adoration that she was giving the machine.

"It's good to have you back, Claire."

"It's good to be back." She agreed. She smiled back at him a moment longer then she checked her wrist watch. "And now it's time for me to go."

"Already?" he asked sadly.

"Yup. It's my turn to make dinner." She said as she walked over to the stairs and swung her backpack over her shoulder.

He sighed. "Come back soon then." he said as he leaned against the wall watching her go.

"I will," she called back as she headed up the stairs.

When she got home she found Shane pacing in the living room with the house phone at his ear. When he saw her a look a relieve crossed his face and hung up.

"What?" she asked. He ran over to hug her and lifted her of her feet and spun them in circle. She laughed happily.

"It's good to see you too." she said.

"I was so freaked. Where were you?"

"We were freaked." Eve corrected as she walked in. "Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"I was at Myrnin's lab. I left my phone on vibrate in my backpack." she said as she reached for it now. The phone lit up showing 7 missed calls.

"Why are you guys so freaked? I was safe." then she thought about and shrugged. "Partially safe anyways. Depends how you feel about insane vampires."

"Amelie's missing." Shane burst out.

Surprise crossed Claire's face. "What?"

"She's missing." he said again.

"What do you mean missing?" Claire suddenly yelled coming back to life.

"Missing. As in MIA, gone, she pulled a disappearing trick." Claire's mind buzzed with thoughts.

"How? I mean…when? Wait, how do you know?"

"No one knows. Richard just called us a while ago. He sounded panicked. Kept asking for you." Shane replied.

"He thought you'd might know what the heck was going on." Eve informed her.

Clair looked down at her bracelet instantly. No ice, no cold, no funny feeling no danger. If Amelie was in immediate danger then she'd feel it cause Amelie would drag Clair right down with her.

"I have no idea." Claire said slowly. She felt dumbfounded. When she looked up at her friends she found them eyeing the bracelet to for a sign. Shane looked up first with disturbed eyes and hugged her again. He hadn't let go of her arm though.

"I thought you might have disappeared along with her. I was scared she decided to take you along with her."

Clair hugged him back.

"That or you were being tortured and dieing along with her cause that bracelet around your hand." Eve said. Claire picked up her cell to see if any of those missed calls were from Amelie. There were none. She dialed Richard's number. The line was busy and she tried again. He picked up on the first ring this time.

"Clair?"

"It's me. What's up?" she walked away from her friends to hear him better. It sounded like there was noise in the background wherever he was that she confused for static at first.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Home and safe. What's going on?"

"We don't know exactly. Amelie's disappeared. Would you know anything about this?"

"No. Have you checked the many places she might be?"

"That's part of the problem. You're the only one who would know were those places might be."

"What about her body guards? Oliver?"

"Her body guards aren't anywhere to be found. Oliver hasn't answered."

"How do you know she's not just on business somewhere in town?"

"We were suppose to have a town meeting. She never showed up. Her or Oliver. It's not like them to be irresponsible."

"We go over to check Oliver's shop. I think you should check the cemetery at Sam's grave. We've found here there before."

"Got it. Call me when you find anything." she hung up and faced her friends. Before she could say anything Eve was heading to the garage. "I'll get the car started." Shane ran upstairs. "And I'll get the weapons." then he paused and turned back to kiss Claire on the cheek. "I'm glad your safe." he kissed her again on the mouth then ran for the stairs leaving Claire standing there like an idiot.

They arrived at Oliver's coffee shop and didn't find him. They asked an employee when was the last time she'd seen him and they said this morning when he left for a meeting. The same time Michael had left and they didn't know when he'd be back or where to find him.

As they exited the shop Clair asked. "Where's Michael?"

"He hasn't got back yet since he left." Shane said.

"You mean since he left this morning for the vamp meeting?"

"Yup,"

"But the meeting never happened. Richard said Amelie never showed up."

"Maybe they were having two meetings. A vamp one and the town one."

Eve pulled out her phone. "I've called him but he never answered."

"Maybe he's helping out with Richard." Shane suggested.

"Is anyone else noticing a pattern here?" Claire asked.

"What pattern?"

"Amelie's missing, Oliver and now we haven't heard from Michael since this morning?"

"We're not sure about anything dealing with Oliver or Michael yet Clair." he reassured. She hoped desperately that he was right.

Claire pulled out her phone and dialed Richard again.

"Richard? Is Michael there with you?"

"No, I thought he was with you all. Did you find Oliver?"

"No. His employee's don't know where else to find them. The last time they saw them was when he left this morning for a vampire meeting. That was the last time we saw Michael. Was this meeting the town meeting?"

"No. The town meeting wasn't till noon."

"Michael said the meeting wouldn't end till noon and he wouldn't have stuck around for the town meeting. He's not on the council. Did you know there was going to be a vampire meeting this morning?"

"I wasn't aware of it."

"What about the other vamps? Did you happen to ask them if they knew what was going on? Or about what happened at this town meeting and if Amelie was there or not?"

Richard was quiet on the other line.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen a vamp around all day. We haven't gotten to ask any other of the head vamps anything cause either they won't answer, didn't come to work or just haven't been seen."

"What?" Claire yelled into the phone. "What is it?" her friends asked and she put the phone on speaker. Just cause Richard hadn't seen a vamp around didn't mean no one else had.

"Well has anyone else talked to a vamp?" she asked. Then she turned around and eyed through the window of Oliver's shop scanning among the crowd for a vampire. She didn't see any at all. The she turned to her left and looked down the street and then to her right. For once, Morganville's street's were vampire free. But then again, most of the vamps didn't come out at day. But at least some did.

"I don't know but I'm planning to find out."

"Okay. What do we do till then?"

"Will you just added two more missing people to my list. Are you sure about Michael?"

She turned to look at Eve. She looked eager to know more. "Yeah, we're sure."

"Then I'll put them on the list. In the mean time, look around for signs of a vamp around. And if you find one. Send them to me. If you find out anything else let me know. Oh, and if you can think of any other places Amelie like to hang around, text to me so I can extend the search. Good luck, Claire."

"You too," she was about to hang up. "Wait! Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think there missing?"

"I have no idea." he said solemnly then he hung up.

"Well you herd the man. Lets go look for some vampires."

"You mean trouble." Shane muttered.

"I can't believe Michael's missing." Eve quivered. Her eyes started to water. Which wasn't like Eve. At all. Shane reached out to her. "It's fine. He'll show up, Eve."

"He better. And if he comes back out of danger and alive then I'll kill him myself for scaring us like that." that sounded more like Eve. They looked around town with no luck until the sun began to set and then they headed home before dark.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked down the last block Claire reported their findings to Richard, which was pretty much nothing. She asked for Richard's findings, which the same as hers. After she called Myrnin for the second time she felt pretty defeated. She felt like their was nothing else she could do.

Claire fiddled with her bracelet a while as she sat at the table slumping in her seat and leaning on her arm. _Where could Michael and Amelie be? _She felt an arm wrap around her. She looked up to see Shane's face, he gave a sad smile. "They'll show up." _Yeah. Dead or alive? Who knew?_ What if they never show up at all? Which would be worst? Never knowing what happened to them or them showing up dead? She shuddered and she felt Shane's arm tighten.

Her phone vibrated and she reached out for it desperately. It was a text from Richard.

_Took inventory of Morganville's vampires. So far their all missing._

She thought of Myrnin.

_All of them? What about Myrnin? _She replied. She didn't take her eyes of the phone screen till he replied.

_I was hoping you would check. It's suppose to be a secret lab. It might as well remain that way and your one of the only ones who should know where it is._

_Fine I'll check. _She replied back. _Any new theories?_

_Only the obvious ones. Bishop of course or Morley. Or Amelie planed this and is dealing with it. She never warned us of any other threats other then Bishop or human rebellions._

_Human rebellions? Do you think a human could have organized the vampires disappearance?_

_No._

_So either Bishop escaped and the vamps are regrouping. That's what happened last time._

_Last time we all saw them leave. This time they just vanished of to this supposed 'vampire meeting' early this morning before the sun rose. _

_Has anyone checked Bishop's prison?_

_As soon as I find out where that is I'll send a search._

_I have an idea where it might be. Where they put the sick vamps the last time? I can just use the portals to check…_

"I am not letting you go anywhere near Bishop." Shane said. Of course he'd be reading over her shoulder. Before she could argue her phone buzzed.

_Do it in the morning. I'll give you a team to escort and protect you._

"I have too. Michaels at risk here too. He saved me plenty of times." Claire said.

"Fine but you won't be doing it without me. You can tell Richard were going to be part of that team."

"By "we" are including me in a dangerous situation with yall?" Eve asked from behind us.

"Yup," Shane asked.

"Good. I'd kick your butt if you didn't." Eve said. "Things were getting boring around here anyways." she muttered as she walked out of the kitchen.

"You know," Shane said "not having vampires around isn't such a bad thing. Why are we panicking to find them again?"

"Because Michael is one of those missing vampires."

"Oh. Right. Good point."

"And if Amelie gets hurt then so do I." Clair said holding up her wrist to show her bracelet.

"Right. Another very good point. And why are we going to wait till morning again? Cause vamps were the reason we stay in at night but since we can't find them…"

"Then maybe we should just go now?"

"You're a genius Claire."

"Let's check Myrnin's lab first then we'll look for Bishop's jail cell using his portal."

"Should we use the portal to get to the lab?"

"No. I want to check if the machine…" she was about to say if the machine was working and keeping people from leaving or entering Morganville and if the portals were working straight first before they use the portals. But then she remembered who was the machine now. Frank. Shane's dead un-dead dad. She would have to talk to him and she couldn't in front of Shane. Shane didn't even know he was still alive. Well…partially alive anyways. And another thought crossed her mind. Frank who hated the vampires and controlled the town in certain ways could have messed with things. Last time people forgot their memories and were living three years in the past. What if he made the vamps forget Morganville even existed and they all left? But that was ridiculous. They wouldn't just leave with no questions asked about where they were. And what about the vamps that didn't exist before Morganville? Like Michael? She needed to know Frank's boundaries.

"If the machine what? If the machine what, Claire? Claire?"

"Um, I think it be best if we went in the morning after all?"

"Why?"

"Maybe we should give it time to see if they return first. Besides going into Myrnin's lab after dark isn't the smartest idea regardless with him or with him not there." It being Myrnin's lab was a good enough excuse she thought.

He stared at her for a moment. She was almost sure he knew something was up till he spoke. "Are you sure that's the best?"

"I'm sure."

He let out a long sigh. "If you say so."

"Let's prepare some weapons in bags. Do we still have some of that silver laced water?"

"Upstairs." he said

"Good. We'll leave as soon as its light out again."

They got up and went upstairs. Eve came out of her room and Shane told her the plan. As soon as he was distracted Clair went into her room and sent Richard a text.

_Can we please prepare the group tonight? It's urgent. There's nothing to be afraid of in the dark now if the vamps are missing. Besides I have a theory the machine might have something to do with this but I don't want Shane and Eve coming along. I'll meet you all at the lab._

Claire started to pack when Shane walked in. She herd him at her doorway and when she turned he shot water in her face from the water gun.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." he grinned.

"Save some for the vamps."

He walked over and packed it into her bag.

"You sure have a lot of weapons in here."

"Just incase we need extras."

He nodded in understanding. She pulled the bag close and took it out of his view. She was nervous he'd notice something was wrong. She tried to fake tiredness which truthfully wasn't hard. "I'm going to take a quick shower then go to sleep. I feel all icky from walking all around town. And I feel so tired." She stretched. He stared at her which made her nervous.

"Yeah, you smell it too." she paused and turned towards him. He laughed. She grabbed a pillow to throw it to him. He caught it and through it on the bed. He went over to her and hugged her tightly. She went along with it. "I love you."

"I love you too." they stood like that for a while. She pulled away first. "But I really need a shower now…"

He was silent for a moment. "Can I come with?" for a terrifying moment she thought he meant come with her to the lab. But she laughed understanding his flirting. "No, sorry."

"Fine." he laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Hurry back to me then."

While he wasn't looking she threw her towel over her bag and took it with her.

"I will." she said. "Promise." He still wasn't looking so she took a writing pad and pen of her desk when he wasn't looking and hid that under her towel too.

She locked the restroom door behind her and then began to rush.

She took out the writing pad and pen and scribbled quickly.

_Shane, _

_Don't be mad. I'm not doing anything too dangerous. I'm with Richard's team at the lab. I had to check something first before we did any other searching through the portals. I can't tell you much of the specifics. Like I promised you, I'll be back soon. Like I said, it's nothing dangerous but I feel the need to tell you I love you anyways. So Shane, I love you. But you know that already. Be back real soon so don't do nothing stupid. That's goes for you too, Eve._

_Love, Claire_

_P.S_

_I love you too Eve=)_

She stuck the note on the mirror in plain sight. Then decided to take the pen and paper along with her incase she needed to leave behind any other notes.

Now came the hard part she thought as she looked at the little window. She stepped on top of the toilet to reach the window over the shower. She took her bag of first and hung it on one of the tree's branches like a coat hook. She popped of the sliding window with her foot which was too easy. Then she shimmied her small stature out of the window and tried not to look down at her awaiting death if she didn't climb on to the tree. She grabbed on to one of the trees limbs and crawled on. She grabbed her backpack and put it one. Then she carefully climbed her way down to the lowest branch. She hugged the thin tree trunk and tried to slide her way down but let go of her grip half the way and fell to the ground. She landed safely with the backpack breaking her fall. although one of the pointy weapons inside managed to poke at her uncomfortably. She got up, glanced at the windows and waited for any noise. Then she made a break for it and ran. She stopped down the end of the block to reach in her bad for the water gun and a stake. She placed the stake in her pocket and ran the rest of they way with the water gun in her hand.

All of this just to keep Frank's secret from Shane. She knew sooner or later he'd find out and all of this would be in vain but she didn't anyways. If she had to take a fall from a tree to keep it from her boyfriend then so be it.

When she got there she was tired sweaty and out of breath. Richard's team was waiting for her.

Richard eyed her warily as he waited for her to breathe properly. "I'll go inside. Can you just wait near the door and wait for my scream incase anything happens?"

"Is that the way you want it?"

"There something I don't want you to see yet so I thought I be able to handle that first."

"If you say so," he sighed.

She reached for the door which was open surprisingly. She thought she would have to ask one of the police men to bust it open for her. She was glad they didn't have too because they wouldn't be able to lock it behind her after they left and plus Myrnin would be very put of by her.

She headed down the stairs looking ridiculous pointing the gun around as if it were real. When she reached down the last stair she reached out for the light and something grabbed her hand. She jumped and gasped but didn't scream.

"Don't please. I prefer them off." Came Myrnin's voice.

"Myrnin." She sighed looking up at him in relief but couldn't smile. His face was shadowed by the dark.

"My dear Claire, back so soon aren't you? I'm delighted you listened to me."

"Myrnin do you mind turning on the lights? It makes me uncomfortable."

" If you prefer." he removed his hand from hers and she switched on the lights. She looked at his face and a chill ran down her back to see his eyes were half crazed. Though she was happy she found him at all.

"Myrnin, do you realize you're the only vampire in Morganville that we could find?"

"Please put that thing down." he pushed the water gun out of his direction. "it makes me nervous."

"You know I would only use it if I had too. Where are the other vampires?"

He was silent for a moment. "Somewhere I assume."

"That's not a very descriptive answer…"

"And the only answer your getting. Now I suppose you not hear to assist me in the lab are you Claire?"

She stared up at him into his growing dark eyes. Her walky talkie made static noise.

"Claire? Its Richard, pick up."

She reached for it. "I'm here."

"What's going on?"

"Myrnin's here but he's acting a bit strange…"

"I'm sending down a few people. I have to leave Clair, Hannah's here for me and were going back to city hall for something new they found."

"Okay,"

"What does Myrnin know?" she was still looking at Myrnin.

"I'll get back to you on that." she put the walkie talkie back on her waist with out taking her eyes off of Myrnin. "Okay so what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"The vampires disappearance. Do you know what's happening? Should we be worried?"

He looked at her for a second then turned away. "I'm sure Amelie has it under control." He picked up a beaker and held it eye level observing it.

"But she's missing too!" she exclaimed.

"Then she must be behind it."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"How do we know when there is something truly wrong?

"You don't."

"Myrnin!" she whined. "Then what do we do?"

"It's a free country, Claire. You do what you want."

"Yeah, well we might be in America but were still living in Morganville and we can't even leave…Hey, wait." She remembered what she came her for. "Are the portals working? Are the boundaries up? Where's Frank? What' he been up to lately?" Before she even let him answer she was already heading to the computer. She pulled up the steam punky page and checked out everything.

"It's been working fine." Myrnin said from right behind her. She turned to him and hid her uneasiness.

"What about Frank?"

"What about him?"

"His he been up to anything lately?"

"Like what?"

"Acting strange? Making modifications to Morganville?"

"Not that I know of. I'm sure he hasn't."

"Frank!" she called out. Myrnin was taken aback.

"Child! I'm right in front of your face! Would you please not-"

"Sorry. And don't call me child. You know I hate that."

Frank appeared before them.

"You called?"

"Has anyone left Morganville recently?"

"No,"

"Entered?"

"Nope. If anyone did I'd know about it."

Before she could question him further her walkie talkie mad static noise. A signal that someone was coming in on it.

"Claire?"

"I'm here," she answered.

"It's detective Hess. I'm at city hall. Get down here."

"Why?"

Just then two of the police men came running down the stairs yelling. They spotted Claire and stopped.

Detective Hess voice came on the talkie again.

" Richard and Hannah have been in an accident. There both unconscious and on the way to the hospital. That leaves you next on the list."

"You'll be needing a ride, Ms. Danvers. We're here at your service under your order and command." One of the policemen said. He seemed alert but his face was all calm now.

She picked up the talkie.

"What do you mean the next on the list?"

"Amelie's list. She prepared a list of people who would be in charge if she was ever to disappear. And now that Richard and Hannah Mosses can't run the town, your the next in line.

She recalled Michael telling them about the list but he never mentioned she was on it.

"I can't believe this…" Claire whispered to herself. She could only imagine her being on this list and if she was she imagined she must be close to the bottom. Things were bad if the list had traveled so far down to her now. She turned to look at Myrnin. "We've found Myrnin. He's the only vampire we know of right now in Morganville. Is he anywhere on the list ahead of me?"

"No,"

"Huh," she looked at Myrnin and he shrugged.

"I suggest you come downtown, there's people waiting for your orders."

"I'm on my way." she kept the talkie in her hand.

"Myrnin, your coming with me."

"If I must, my queen." He grinned, teasing her about her new authority.

"Oh, shut up." she muttered as she began to walk away.

They got in the car and headed to city hall.

As the approached the doors, she didn't think anyone would take her seriously. She doubted what type of orders she could give. Though Amelie must believe in her if she put her on the list. They walked into the room filled with people. They all fell silent when they saw Claire enter the room. Then they quickly came to life again and bombarded her with questions. They were all talking at once asking her for orders and what to do next. It was enough to drive somebody crazy.

"Everyone calm down!" she yelled and they all shuted up to her surprise. She took a deep breath thinking as she stared at the ceiling for a moment. "You!" She pointed her finger at a women on her left. "Make sure the town is warned to be careful and stay indoors if they can. We don't know what's happening but I don't them to be in the streets when something attacks. Their allowed to carry stakes now so tell them to use their new rights if they leave their homes. We don't know what's going on but they should be prepared just in case. Spread the warning on local TV and radio. Say its an alert and warning. Don't let them know the vampire's are missing. Then they'll just try to escape and cause more trouble then we need."

"Some already know." the woman answered.

"There is always rumors in Morganville. Spread some rumors that those are rumors." the woman scribbled it on her writing pad and disappeared.

Claire pointed to another. "You. Find out what else we know. Get whatever information you can from people. Ask who saw any of the vampires last. Ask around if anyone knows anything." he nodded his head and went to fulfill his orders.

"Who's in charge of Amelie's search party?" she demanded. She was on a row.

"You are now," someone answered from the within the crowd.

"Oh. Well… who's on the team?"

"Only policemen."

"Are they searching only in town?".

"Everywhere in town, M'am. If anyone knows anything they better speak up. Let everyone know that on the police team. Gather a group together for me with vampire weapons. Were going into the portals to search the places underground."

"Yes ma'm." And with that he was gone.

The crowd started to lessen as she gave out orders.

"And where's Myrnin?" she called out as time had passed and her voice had become more demanding.

"Here, my queen." he leaned against the open doorway watching and smiling. She almost smiled back but then again he was a suspect. He'd been acting difficult and she could see the blackness in his eyes.

"Someone bring in Dr. Mills. I want a blood test done on him."

"Why on Earth would you be concerned with Dr. Mills blood at a time like this?" Myrnin asked.

"Not his. _Yours_." Claire said approaching him.

"My blood is fine. I checked it this morning." She narrowed her eyes at him and he stared back blankly.

"What? Don't you believe me?"

She didn't answer but turned away in response.

"I need to get down to Grandma Day's house. " She told one of the secretaries. The woman pulled out her walkie talkie. "I need an escort upstairs."

"Escort?" Claire questioned.

"You need a body guard."

Claire laughed without humor. "I'm not going to be assassinated. I just need a ride."

"Well right now you're the town's only the leader and the last name on Amelie's list. We have no idea what's going on in this so we have to keep you protected. If anything happens to you were left leader less."

"Wait, I'm the last one on the list?"

"You and Michael," she nodded. "You were suppose to lead together, but since Michaels missing with the rest of the vampires…"

"Then it's just me."

"We find it strange that everyone on Amelie's list has gone missing."

"Do you think someone's been narrowing down the list?"

"We don't know what else to make of it."

"Can I see this list?"

"I don't have it but I can tell you who was on it."

"Amelie was first of course. Oliver second. Some other vampires were next, but of course their all missing. Then it was Richard Morell and Hannah Mosses name together. They've gotten into an accident we can't seem to figure out how it was caused. You and Michael's names were the last. Your names were paired up to rule together like Richard and Hannah's."

"Maybe I should make a new list?"

"Maybe. You might as well name it the future missing person list if there really is someone out there narrowing the people down."

"What other conclusions have you drawn? Anything else?"

"That's it for now."

Claire nodded and the woman walked away. Claire pulled out her phone. She was going to call Shane and Eve but didn't want to explain it all so she settled for a text.

_Sorry I haven't came back. Thing's have kind of changed. Can you get to city hall and stay there? I'm kind of in charge of the town now._

She deleted that last sentence then pressed send. She took out the paper and pen from her back pack and formed a list.

If anything happens to me, here's my list of who's in charge.

1. Detective Hess ( He can change this list if he see's it fits better)

2. Myrnin ( Only if seems well or isn't missing. If so, then skip to the next person.)

3. Who ever is next in line after Hannah Mosses as Chief.

4. And whoever after them.

It was a weak list, Claire admitted. She posted it up. Her phone rang she didn't even have to look at the screen to know it was Shane. She answered hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Claire, what the heck is going on? I found you letter by the way. I had to knock down the bathroom door just to find that. Couldn't you've just left it posted outside the door instead? And you freaking climbed out the second story window? If your going to sneak out, at least use the door! Have Eve and I taught you nothing?"

"I'm sorry, I'll replace the door and the window."

"Never mind that, I'll replace it. You promised you'd come back and-"

"I'm sorry! That was before Richard and Hannah got into a car accident and I was assigned the next leader in line."

He was quiet for a moment. "What?" he yelled confused into the phone still sounding a little mad.

"Yeah, I know. It shocked the heck out of me too. Remember when Michael was telling us about that list Amelie made just incase anything were to happen to her?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, he forgot to mention I was on the list right next to his name."

"Seriously? You're the head of the town? Claire, do you know what you could do as… Wait, Richard and Hannah were in an accident? Are they okay?"

"I haven't gotten any other news of them other then they were both unconscious and on the way to the hospital. They don't know what caused the accident."

"Huh, I can't believe how fast things just happen… So no kidding, you're the head of the town?"

"It seems that way."

"Eve!" she herd him yell, "Get down here! I've got some news that's gonna knock your socks off!" Then he voice returned to normal level. "So what's your first command your highness?" Shane said.

"For the both of you to get your butts down to city hall. We're going to search the portals. I said I wouldn't go on any scary adventures with out you all, right?"

"I have a better idea. Uplift that law about not being able to leave Morganville."

"Yeah that's smart, because when Amelie returns I'm sure she wouldn't care to come after all us…"

"Are you being sarcastic? Because it doesn't work for you."

"Do you see my point?"

"Yeah,"

"Then it's working just fine for me,"

"So we meet you at town hall?"

"Yup,"

"Then we'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye then. I love you."

"I love you too. Oh, and Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't do that again?" Claire tensed.

"Do what?"

"Sneak out to hide something from us." he said.

"I promise never to sneak out of a second story window and run off just to hide something from you."

She said leaving a loop hole. _I never promised I wouldn't lie to meet you somewhere and then leave to keep you safe while I'm searching the portals for vamps. _But she had a feeling that would be the next promise she would be making him.

"Good." he sounded relieved. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," then she hung up feeling bad for lying to him.

"Claire, your rides here. But the group isn't ready yet."

"Then have them meet me at the Day's house." Claire told her. She took her order and went.

"Deceiving your friends?" Myrnin asked.

"Only for their own good." She said as she shrugged into her jacket.

"You're the one lying and your worried about me hiding something?"

"_Are_ you hiding something?" Claire asked him.

"Why would you think that?"

"You avoided my questions."

"I answered your questions."

"Not directly. Your eyes are growing dark too, like when you were sick and would go insane. That scares me, Myrnin."

"I went insane long before I went sick. I'm fine Claire."

"Then why are you acting so strange?"

He didn't answer.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt but I won't underestimate you." then she walked away.

She went and found Detective Hess.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" he said looking up from his file.

"Can you get me some blood for Myrnin?"

"Sure,"

"And another thing. Shane and Eve are coming. When they get here do you think you can keep them here? The best way to do that is not tell them where I'm going. "

"I'm sure they'll figure it out."

"That's why I'm asking for you to keep them from leaving. I want them to stay safe here."

"Maybe you should just send the group and stay here safe with your friends Claire."

"I can't do that. I'm the head of the town now, besides I'm one of the only people who knows how to use the portals."

"True. I'm sorry Claire that you have to do this. It's a lot of pressure."

"I got over it. By the way, there's a list you should see that I posted over there. You can look over it and makes changes if you like."

"Is it a 'who's in charge' list?"

"Yup,"

"Am I on it?"

"Your number 1." she said with a smile.

"Terrific"

"I hope you would lead under pressure better then me."

The secretary woman came up to Claire.

"Your ride's here and your escort. The group isn't ready yet. Should I have them meet you at the Day's house?"

She nodded and looked back at Myrnin thoughtfully. He stared back at her.

"Someone watch him and make sure he doesn't leave."

"Demanding, aren't you?" he said. "You sure make one heck of a leader." he said sincerely. She gave him a look.

"I'll be back," she said and followed her escort out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The police cruiser parked outside the Day's house.

"What's your name?" she asked her bodyguard.

"Officer Rodriguez."

"It's nice to meet you." she smiled. She exited the car and he followed. She started towards the alley.

"Aren't you going inside?" Officer Rodriguez said pointing to the house.

"No, but follow me please." As they approached the opening of the alley Claire paused to give him orders to stay there. "Notify me when the group arrives and don't come in after me unless you hear a yell."

"Fine, but I'll check in every 5 minutes to know your alright."

"That's fine." Then she waked on down to Myrnin's shack. It was dark when she entered. She hurried to the light switch at the bottom of the stairs.

"Frank?" she hardly raised her voice but her herd her.

"Hello, Claire," he appeared to her across the room.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's going on would you?"

"You mean the missing mosquitoes? They must still be in town somewhere. If they would have left, I would know it."

Claire watched him closely. "You haven't made any changes in the town have you? Like altered any memories…made vampires forget Morganville existed…"

"It's not like I can force them to leave. As a nice plan as that is, Myrnin put limits on what I can do. It's not like I can force them to leave. If I could, I would. I'll admit that."

She couldn't come up with a reason to think he was lying. Then again he hated vampires and all of them were missing at the current moment except for Myrnin, the vampire he lived with.

"And what has Myrnin been up to lately?"

"The same old science fair projects of his."

"Has he been acting strange?"

"The man is always strange, how can you tell?

Claire could tell. They were silent for a moment while Claire thought of all the possible ways Frank could have changed something and maybe influenced Myrnin. Could he be lying when he said Myrnin fixed him to where he has limits on what he could do? She supposed she could call in to city hall and ask Myrnin herself. Frank must have been in thought too because when he broke the silence he sounded as if he had really been trying to notice anything different.

"Lately he's been talking to himself more then usual." he was talking about Myrnin. "Mumbles a lot so I can't never understand a dang word he's saying. He's been moping around too. He's lonely. I guess ever since you stopped coming around." Claire shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"That's cause I was fired." she felt the need to defend herself. Guilt began to wash over her.

"Fired, ay? Will that must not be so bad, at least you can get away from the vamps."

"Yeah well, I don't know if you know what's been going on lately, but now I'm in charge of the town." Frank looked astonished. "How did that happen? Why you?" then a look crossed his face. "I mean not that it's a bad thing they chose you, no offense. You a little young, but I believe you can do it. I'm surprised the vamps even left a human in charge."

"That's only cause there's only humans left. The vamps all disappeared." then a thought hit her. This wasn't the first time this happened. The last time this happened it was because Amelie was calling them in. but this time no one saw them leaving. It's like they all planed it at the same time in the early morning. Amelie called them in to go against Bishop the last time. Maybe it was happening again. Had Bishop truly escaped? Or was their a new threat in Morganville? But Amelie and Myrnin had both said there want anyone else like Bishop. So it must be him again. Richard had agreed to check his prison, but that was before he got into the accident. Those plans had been forgotten. Claire reached for her walkie talkie.

"Does anyone know where Bishop's being held?"

The static buzzed and then a voice came in.

"Unknown. No one knows except for Amelie and maybe Richard or Hannah."

"Someone ask Myrnin."

"The group should be there shortly, Claire."

"Fine, when they get here were going to use the portals to search underground for Amelie. But first were going to find Bishop's jail cell."

When the group arrived, Claire was already waiting for them outside the alley. They spotted were she stood when she saw Myrnin stepping out of one of the cars.

"I thought I told you to make him stay behind." she said as they approached.

"He refused," they said.

Myrnin was smiling. "I am a bit stronger then my guards."

"Did Dr. Mills check his blood?"

"Yes, he said he found nothing wrong."

Claire looked at Myrnin.

"Your bloods fine but your still acting strange."

"I don't know if you've noticed Claire, but I am strange." Myrnin answered.

She sighed. "Why are you the only vampire left Myrnin? What aren't you telling me?" her voice sounded exhausted. She was getting tired of asking questions that he wouldn't answer.

"I'm sorry Claire, that you feel you cant trust me after everything we've been through."

"I'm sorry too, Myrnin. Now if you have nothing to do with it then at least tell me what you think is going on."

"Amelie must have some plan in mind and taken all the vampires with her and left only me to help you. I think somehow she knew that list of hers would travel all the way down to you. Or she and every vampire on her side have been kidnapped by the vampires who were on Bishop's side."

"So either way it's probably Bishop?"

"Probably. I don't see any other reason she would just leave. She must be building her army and hunting down Bishop. And the other vampires just followed and started choosing sides."

"They must still be in town. Frank said no one has left or entered. So they must be in the tunnels somewhere."

"I guess we better go see if the rat is still in his cage first."

"I guess so. And do you know where that is?"

"Somewhere underground, I suppose."

The team headed for the door of Myrnin's portal with Claire leading them and Myrnin right behind her. Frank appeared beside the door before they reached it.

"His prison is built in silver. I don't think you boss will find it very comfortable."

"You know where it is?" Claire asked.

"Yes, I found it."

"Well? Is he still inside?""How should I know? There's solid silver walls around it and I can't find a frequency to go inside."

She felt impatient. "Very well," she surprised herself feeling like Amelie for a moment.

"Myrnin? Do you think you can lead half the group to go look through the tunnels and halls while I take the rest to check Bishop's cell? But I want you to go handcuffed. Just in case you go crazy and get hungry."

"You really think handcuffs will restrain me?"

"No, but these are strong metal ones. I would choose silver but I'm not cruel. And the moment Officer Rodriguez here see's you try to brake them, he'll alert the others and they'll be ready with a stake."

Myrnin stared at her a bit surprised. "Your getting really good at this. It must help being so clever."

"Thank you, now take them. Frank? Do you think you can lead the way to Bishop's cell?"

"Sure." Myrnin's group went ahead of them and then Frank redirected the portal for Clair's team. As he did Claire was chanting in the back of her mind, _please don't let it be dark and creepy. Please don't let it be dark and creepy. _She had enough of those scary halls the last time. Frank brought up the portal and turned to smile at Claire. He seemed happy to help and be part of the action. Claire stepped through with the rest following her. They were greeted by darkness. Damp and cold surrounded them. _Great. _Claire thought.

Frank spoke from beside her warning the group. "Be careful which way you look. Make sure you mostly face the way were walking. These halls are meant to keep you from getting where your going. There meant to confuse you easily and get you lost. And once your lost, your isolated and lost forever."

_Super great_, Claire thought again. "The trick is stare straight ahead to where your walking and don't think about where your heading because it'll pick up on that." They followed him in silence. After it felt like a long time they finally reached the end of the maze of dark halls. Frank stopped in front of a wall and Claire bumped into it. She wondered why he stopped at a dead end. He reached out to an imaginary doorknob but when he pulled back a door appeared in front of him. He opened it all the way. "Watch your step," he warned. Frank walked in first, Claire followed next and then the group. They walked down a long flight of winding stairs. As they reached halfway Claire though it would take as long as the tunnels.

"Maybe we should hurry and go a little faster." she suggested.

"The door to his cell well be at the end of the stairs. From there on I can't go inside." Frank said.

"Is there going to be another maze of halls or winding stairs to go through?" Claire said keeping her question from sounding like a whine. She tried to act like it didn't bother her in the least when it did and all the walking made her feet hurt.

"No," Frank said and Claire almost cried out amen hallelujah. "the door leads right to his room."

"Should we be prepared for him to attack?"

"I can't see what's behind the door so be prepared for anything."

As the approached the last of the stairs they could see the silver wall at the bottom with the silver door. Frank paused as they went down the last steps. Claire could see his hologram losing its image. He pointed to across the door. "Th-there's a P-portal behind the s-stairs." his voice was mostly static now. Claire peeked behind them and saw another door. She nodded at him "Thank you, Frank."

"Y-your Welcome, Claire." she turned to her team.

"So how are we doing this? Jut open the door and peak in while everyone waits in the back ground with a steak? Any suggestions officer?"

"There's not really a procedure for this with it being a vampire in an unknown place. There could be traps behind opening the door for all we know." one officer said. Claire looked above the door half expecting to see a piano hanging by a spring attached to the door prepared to fall when opened. She looked around the area to see an visible traps. "I guess there is no way of knowing till you find out." she reached out her hand but before she touched she felt a small static shock. "I think it's electrocuted."

"Here, let me" one of the officers volunteered, "I'll open it at my own risk."

"No need," Claire said getting in his way. She recalled Myrnin teaching her a trick to something like this in the lab. She hoped it would work in the same situation. She pulled out something from her bag that was made of the right metal then held it up to the door knob. A small string of light shocked the object and the knob buzzed as it turned off the electricity. She hesitantly reached for it again but not touching it. She didn't feel any static shock this time. She reached for the knob and it didn't shock her. She smiled and twisted the handle. But it was locked. She cussed under her breath.

Then the bracelet on her hand caught her eye. She looked back at the key hole in the door that was weirdly shaped. "Hmm.." she placed her bracelet into it and it clicked. She pulled her hand away. "Be ready," she warned then the twisted open the door knob. She only opened the door slightly waiting for anything to happen. She opened it a slight more and looked around herself for anything that seemed wrong. _Oh stop being a coward, _she told herself. Claire opened the door an inch more and peeked inside. She gasped and opened the door the all the way for the rest to see.

Bishop laid in the corner chained in what Claire guessed was silver. His skin look reddened and burned and he was groaning in pain. His eyes turned to them and met Claire's. she looked away and closed the door. This was something she wished she hadn't seen and was never meant to see or anyone else for that matter. She looked to the other's faces. They looked as disturbed as her. Claire always thought no matter how bad someone did something they didn't deserve to die. But that was before she moved to Morganville and bishop wasn't dead but it looked like he wished it. Claire couldn't help it, she pitted him. She thought back to the awful things he did and knew he deserved it and more but she still felt bad for him. She looked towards were Frank had been standing. He was still there and he was slightly smiling. This was justice to him and Claire couldn't blame him.

"Will I guess that answers that question." Claire said breaking the silence. "Know we know Bishop's still in imprisoned." no one looked very comfortable. Claire decided to move things along. She walked towards the portal door thinking about Amelie, could it hurt seeing your father that way? Probably not to her, she was the one who put him there with good reason.

"Do you want me to direct the portal?" Frank asked.

"No, I can do it."

"But you don't know where Myrnin is." Frank informed here. He went ahead of her and set the portal then he opened the door for her politely with a smile.

"Thank you," Claire said.

"No, thank you for letting me get a glimpse of that." Frank said. Claire shuddered and pretended not to hear him. She walked through the portal first. She forgot to ask Frank first where Myrnin was so she would know what to expect on the other side. Instead she found herself free falling in darkness. She yelled out load in terror fighting against nothing and reaching for something to grab onto but there was only air. She finally landed splayed out on the damp and cold ground. She caught her breath after it had been robbed from her lungs. Her hair was in the way of her view. She peaked through her strands looking upwards hesitantly then blew her hair out of her face and looked up. Myrnin was staring down at her with his mouth agape while his hands were still handcuffed behind his back. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"That was one heck of an entrance." he finally said. She sat up kneeling on her knees.

"Yes Myrnin, I'm fine." she stood up all the way. "Thanks for asking." she said bitterly.

He smiled apologetically. For a moment she noticed his eyes were back to normal but as he stared back at hers they began to darken. Before she could comment on them she herd Franks voice behind her.

"I should have probably warned you about that." he said as the rest of the group fell in behind him somehow landing gracefully on their feet.

"You think?" Claire said sharply.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

Claire brushed her self off trying to get herself together. "So," she tugged her shirt down straightening it out right, "what's new? Found anything?"

"Nope. Not anything or anyone." Myrnin said and kept walking. She followed behind.

"Well, we found Bishop. He's still in his cage." she shook her head before the images could come to mind. Myrnin paused to look at her. "He's still locked up?"

"Yup. Any other theories on what Amelie is doing now?" she asked.

He turned around and began walking again.

"Maybe she was kidnapped." Claire said. "By the vamps who were on Bishops side. Maybe their trying to get her to release him." Myrnin only slightly nodded.

"Or maybe Oliver was trying to over throw her and she called in her vamps and he called in his and their planning to fight. But I'm sure why they would have to leave to do that." Myrnin seemed deep in thought and didn't acknowledge her comment.

Their was short silence where she was thinking too. Another thought came to mind.

"Or maybe-" the world seemed to stop spinning for a moment and then Claire felt it. A short calm pause right before the pain hit. She gasped and then screamed. Myrnin turned to her hastily. Claire went paralyzed and collapsed. She felt a burning pain coming from her wrist. She yelled in agony then she panicked when she realized she could feel it spreading upwards. She looked down at her wrist. She hadn't realized she was clutching it with her other arm. It was the bracelet that was burning, it meant Amelie was in trouble.

"Claire!" Myrnin kept saying, he was kneeling beside her panicked. The group was gathering around her. She tried to speak but it hurt too muck. "Amelie," she finally managed to say. "We have to-" she lost her ability to breathe. Someone was trying to pick her up. "Move!" Myrnin yelled at them and sat her up.

"What's wrong?" Someone yelled.

"Does anyone have a first aid kit?" another called.

"She's not hurt! It's Amelie. She's linked to Amelie, it means Amelie's in trouble too." Myrnin said angrily. We can't do anything unless Amelie-" Claire's perception started to fade in and out. She couldn't understand what they were saying. She was going to faint she realized and the last thing you would see was Myrnin's upset face. _No, not now! _She thought. _We still have to find Amelie. _her eyes started to close and she saw darkness. Then like a snap the pain was gone and she gulped in a big breath of air. She sat up in a hurry gasping trying to regain herself.

"Claire!" Myrnin yelled. She nodded her head at him trying to signal she was okay or at least she was going to be.

"We need to find Amelie…" she took in another breath still choking. "now."

"I know, I know." he said

"Okay," she stood up finally back to normal except for her racing heart. "Where to know? We need to hurry and finish searching the halls."

"There's many of them to be searched." Myrnin said in a somber way. He seemed to go back in thought. Claire was scared. Usually when they ended up in these situations there was always someone she loved who was in danger and she was always scared for them, but now for once she was scared for herself and what would happen if they didn't find Amelie. _Michael_, she remembered. He was still in danger too.

"Amelie once told me when I needed her because I was in danger the bracelet would summon her. Maybe if-"

"The bracelet won't bring her here against her will. And I'm sure she wouldn't come on her own since she'd probably a little busy right now." Claire said. "What if I tried anyways to summon her? At least it would let her know were looking for her and trying to help."

"I guess it couldn't hurt any," Myrnin said. Claire closed here eyes. She wasn't sure how she did this the last time or how it worked but she guessed Amelie was just suppose to know. _Amelie, where are you? _She felt ridiculous. What was she expecting? Amelie to answer her telepathically? _We're here. We're in the portals if you need us. She opened her eyes to find Myrnin staring at her annoyed._

"_Well that failed, didn't it?" he said. Claire rolled her eyes. "It doesn't work like that you know, if you wish for it. She isn't you fairy godmother."_

"_I wasn't wishing for it. I was just trying to let her know we're here for her."_

_He narrowed his eyes. " I doubt she herd you. " he said annoyed._

"_Well the then you explain to me how it works! That would be helpful!" _

_He was staring at her with dark eyes._

"_Why are your eyes so dark? Have you've been eating?" she asked exasperated. Usually when someone is depressed they lose their appetite. But that was usually humans. Claire wasn't sure if it counted for vampires too. Myrnin had been depressed lately according to Frank. And he had just gone through the feeling of losing Ada again. Maybe that was it._

"_Don't worry about it." Myrnin said angrily in such a mad way he didn't even have to raise his voice to get the point across and it ended that conversation._

_Claire huffed. "I guess we better keep searching then. After that they crossed many portals and searched endless hallways in dark scary places Claire didn't exactly prefer being in. they kept coming up short with no clues._

"_Frank? Has anyone learned anything new in town?" Claire asked._

"_No," Even Frank sounded exhausted and he wasn't even really there._

"_Myrnin? Have you caught any of their scents?" her voice turned colder as she spoke to him. She was a little put of with him after he answered her so angrily when she was worrying about him. He acted so bitter. "Yes, a few, but I have no idea where they lead because they take a portal somewhere else I have no way of knowing where they took it to."_

_Myrnin turned to her. "I know your upset with me, Claire" he said quietly so only she could hear. "And I am sorry for going off on you like that. I know you feel as if you can't trust me right now and-"_

"_I trust you," she said. He smiled at her for her answer. She had noticed on each of his hands he had a broken cuff. He had broken through them when she had collapsed and he was trying to help her. She didn't bother to get him in some knew cuffs. It occurred to her maybe because he was a bit under pressure and was worried about her as much as she was worried about his health and sanity that he had gotten so upset. _

_Claire sighed and they continued walking down another endless portal. They had reached an intersection of different halls when she suddenly felt it again. Then the searing pain started and she slowly fell to her feet. She saw the alert in Myrnin's eyes. He must be worried about her as much as she does for him, she was sure of it now. Though there wasn't anything he could do. The pain spread again and she lost her breath. It lasted longer this time hen it did the last. Just as she felt it leaving she felt something else coming. She went from hot searing pain to feeling cold. _

"_Claire your shaking," Myrnin told her. She looked down at her heads. He was right and she was turning pale. This is what happened the last time when Amelie was hurting herself and slowly dieing. Then that must mean she was close to dieing now Claire thought in horror. Then something caught her attention and she looked towards one of the hallways. No one called her name, it wasn't a sound or a noise she herd or something she saw. Though something pulled her attention to that hallway._

"_A d-door," her teeth were shattering. She limply raised her hand to point to it. Myrnin didn't even look towards it he couldn't take his eyes of her. He seemed horror stricken._

"_Myrnin," she said a little sternly no. "There's a door at the end of that hallway, I know it." she said. He looked at it for a second then turned back to her and lifted her. She protested. "We need to get to it, and hurry." she said loudly for all of them to hear. "And be ready. I have a feeling there well be something behind it waiting for us." She pulled free from Myrnin's arms and walked ahead leading the way._

"_Claire your-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, Claire had reached the end of the hall and opened the door and there was a war going on the other side of it._


	4. Chapter 4

The team reacted quickly and rushed inside to join the battle. Claire was still standing in the doorway with her silver laced water gun in hand and Myrnin was standing behind here. A body landed in front her decapitated. She was startled by it but thankful she wouldn't have to see it's face. She looked up to see who there murder was. Michael stood on her left standing in front of it. There eyes met and Claire was shocked for a moment. Then a smile spread across her face and she ran over to him and through her hands around him.

"Michael!" she could barely say his name. she was still a bit frail. He suddenly pushed her away hard into the ground. She stared up at him in surprise when something jumped at him from over her head. Michael bit into the attacker and through him of. He looked down at Claire and she suddenly understood. He had just saved her and not offended her. Someone took her by the shoulders and pushed her back into the doorway. She stumbled but regained her footing and looked up at them. It was Myrnin who was holding onto the door. "Your not well, Claire. Stay there and stay put and stay out of the way for now." then he slammed the door in her face. It was completely silent now. "Myrnin!" she yelled. She was upset with him even though she knew he meant well but she sure didn't want to stay in this creepy hall all by herself. She didn't even want to look behind her to see the eerie dark lonely hall. She opened the quickly but it was just a dark place.

"Myrnin," she grumbled. He had redirected it to a random place to keep her from coming back. She shut the door close and reopened it again. The fighting scene reappeared in front of her. She stepped in to see Michael and Myrnin with their backs to her standing side by side going against three other vamps. The other three were about to pounce and her friends were ready and awaiting it. Before they even jumped into the air Claire shot them with the silver laced water gun. They fell to the ground in pain grasping for their faces and where ever else the silver burned them. Her friends turned around to face her. She gave a Myrnin a hard look. "Your welcome." she said then he suddenly pounced at her and she ducked just in time. She herd the snarling and turned to see it wasn't her Myrnin was aiming at. He took down a vampire who was about to attach her from behind. Myrnin decapitated him and through him to side. He turned to look at her. "The favor has been returned," and he bowed.

"Okay, note to self, always look behind you." Claire said. Mostly there were no more vampires around them, only the ones on the ground. Claire finally took in their surroundings. They were fighting at what looked like a grassland surrounded by rocks and hills. She looked around. She could still see people fighting as far as she could see. It was getting dark. Far of to her left she could see a figure that looked like Amelie fighting two others on a cliff. She recognized a man dressed like a hippie fighting beside her, Oliver.

"Where's Shane and Eve?" Michael yelled to her over the noise. His voice sounded hoarse. "At city hall, their safe." she yelled back. Her voice didn't sound as great and loud as his. He seemed relieved by her answer though.

"Watch yourself, Claire." Michael warned.

"I know. I need to help Amelie." She yelled back at him. Michael looked towards where Amelie and Oliver were. They were near towards the thickest of the fighting. He still looked tensed and alert. "I'll go with you. Stay along the edge of the rocks and hills and hide among them."

"Be careful," Myrnin told them. Then he was about to take of to join in the fight again when Claire grabbed his arm. "No!" he looked back at her surprised. She felt embarrassed but said it anyways. "Don't leave! Stay with us!" She wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"Fine, then go." she smiled to herself and started running. Michael and Myrnin followed behind. They found a fight quick enough. Claire kept using her water gun to get them out of it but the water kept wareing of quick and the vampires kept getting more mad. One approached Claire while Myrnin and Micheal was fighting. She sprayed them with the silver then pulled out a stake she had put in her pocket and dug it through him all the way into the ground where he could stay pinned. Then reached into the back of her back pack to retrieve more. She moved to help Michael and Myrnin. She sprayed both vamps they were fighting and when one fell to the ground she staked him and pinned him to the ground.

"Aww," Claire looked up at Myrnin, "You took all the fun out it," he said. She had just taken down his enemy and he wasn't impressed? Then she turned to Michael and tossed him a stake.

They continued on this way till Claire stared running out of stakes in they were along the midst of the fighting.

"If you help Amelie win her fight, it'll come to an end sooner. Go Claire! Start climbing." Michael said as he was in battle. She looked towards Myrnin to see if he would volunteer to join her but he was in his own fight probably out of hearing range by now. She was on her own now. She started climbing up the rocks on foot as she got closer to were Amelie was. As she got closer she could see who it was Amelie was struggling against. Ysandre and John. Amelie looked horrible, her clothe were ripped and blood stained. And there was a huge spot of blood in the middle of her chest where it seemed she was staked. Her hair was down and messy around her. She seemed weak and tired but she was fighting back hard. So it was Yasndre and John who had started all of this? They were probably trying to help Bishop escape and over throw Amelie. Or maybe they just skipped the Bishop part and tried to over throw Amelie themselves. She hoped Michael was right, if she could just help Amelie take down Yasndre that it would end the fight. She stopped to catch her breath when she reached a peak and she looked over at the chaos all around her. All of this just to rule a town? She thought. She decided to ponder it for a different time and kept climbing.

She had reached the top to where Amelie and Oliver fought. She hid among the rocks and waited for the right moment. They moved so fast as they fought Clair's eyes could barely keep up. Ysandre tried to pin Amelie down but Amelie kicked her of. And then she got up and pounced on her. Ysandre dodged her attack but Amelie reached out and grabbed her by the throat before she could pull away. Amelie leaned in close to her and started saying something in a different language that Claire couldn't understand. Then Ysandre pushed Amelie back and pined her down. They were only a few feet away from Claire now with Ysandre's back facing her. Claire tightened her fingers around the stake. Yasndre moved her hands to Amelie's throat and was speaking in a different language. To Claire it sounded like she was ranting. Ysandre was looking into Amelie's eyes now as her hands grew tighter around her neck. And for the first time ever Amelie actually looked very weak to Clear and almost defeat able which took Claire aback but Amelie still didn't look frightened but calmed and this angered Ysandre more. Her words were fast and growling louder as talked with her teeth clenched. Then suddenly her words were cut of and Ysandre's eyes grew wide. Amelie's eyes shifted to see behind here to where Claire stood looking angered, a bit frightened and mostly surprised at herself. Then her face grew serious as she tried to push the stake deeper into Ysandre's back. "_That's_ for Shane," Ysandre convulsed then grew still. Claire backed away breathing heavily and Amelie pushed Ysandre off of herself. Then she turned around and faced the floor on her knees breathing. Claire stared at her in horror unsure what to do. As she took a step towards her she felt something puncture her throat and the pain shot down her body. She los her breath and felt something warm her neck. She reached up to her neck helplessly and her hand touched where the sharp teeth were connected to her neck. It repulsed her to feel that vary spot. She had wished she had touched her hand somewhere else. That would forever haunt her dreams, that is if she lived to have dreams. Then the teeth were yanked away from here feeling like it had ripped her skin and taken some with it. She collapsed for the third time that day. She grabbed her neck putting pressure where the blood was flowing from. She didn't even have the strength to look behind her at what was happening but she could hear Myrnin's voice behind her.

"Nah- ah-ah." She herd him say. "That's my assistant." he said in a cold voice. Then she herd something twist and pull and someone grunt in pain and then she herd a tear. It was a horrible sound that she was happy she didn't have to see but she new the sound would haunt her dreams as well. "Only I get a bite from her." he teased and she herd a body hit the ground. She was still choking and gasping silently to herself as she herd soft footsteps come around her. She didn't look up. After a moment he bent down to her instead. He was grinning in a proud way. She looked up at him and put her hand down to hold her self up. She must have expose her neck because Myrnin's grin faded and his eyes grew dark. "Oh my," he pulled out a hanky from his pocket and handed it to her then looked away.

"John did one heck of a job on you," Oliver said limping over to them. So it had been John who attacked her. She wouldn't look at his body when they passed by, she promised herself. Still coughing she took the attention of herself to point at where Amelie lay unmoving. Oliver followed her direction, spotted Amelie and hurried towards her but Myrnin stayed next to Claire. He pressed the cloth against her neck some more. "There, its stopping. You'll be aright." He said. So she would live long enough to have nightmares about this Claire thought. At least she got to live. She looked past Myrnin to see the vampires still fighting. Their seemed to be a lot less standing for most were on the ground either dead or hurt. She didn't want to look to closely afraid she'd recognize someone but she did anyways. She'd hope Michael wouldn't be one of the people on the ground. She saw Morley on the ground with Theo still standing. So that was good. She didn't have to keep her promise to him now. She couldn't find Michael and she started to worry. She felt a gentle touch on her cheek. She focused here eyes back on Myrnin who was trying to turn her head back to him. He brushed her cheek and it looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't think of the words. Then someone put there hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She turned to see it was Michael standing above her. She was smiling now but he was not.

"What happened?"

"I'm-" Myrnin cut her of. "She's fine now. You might want to go assist Oliver though with Amelie." Myrnin said.

"She's hurt but she'll be okay. She wasn't bit, so she's still in charge." Oliver said, his voice sounded different. He actually sound compassionate. Michael kept staring at Claire uneasy.

"I'm really alright Michael." her voice sounded rough. Michaels eyes kept darting to Myrnin then back at Claire. "Yeah, well, you better be. For both are sakes cause Shane would kick my butt if I let you get hurt." Myrnin cocked his head to one side then looked up at him. "I'm sure he would."

"Is it over?" Claire asked. Michael looked past then and over the peak of the cliff the stood on. "Yeah, its over." then he smirked. "We won." Claire did not car much to celebrate. She shifted her weight and stretched out her feet sitting more comfortably on the ground. "Thank God." she was suddenly swept off the ground by Michael. "Come on, I think we're leaving."

Claire could see her team of humans helping then vampires collect dead bodies to burn and helping the injured if they were an enemy or not. She knew Oliver and Amelie would hate the number of vampires lost even if a part of them we're against their authority. There would be heck to pay for those who fought against her and survived. Their would be more to come Claire knew, she might as well be used to it by now. She leaned against Michael now happy to have gotten this far. When they reached the door to the portal Claire insisted on walking. She took out her walkie talkie.

"Have paramedics waiting for when we arrive. There's a lot of people hurt."

The women who Claire had spoken to before came on. "Yes ma'am." there was static then Detective Hess came on. "Did you find Bishop?"

"Yes, he was still in his prison. We found Amelie and the rest of the vampires."

"Where are you?"

"In the portal's. We're on our way back. There's a lot of people hurt and some dead."

"We'll be ready when you arrive."

"Thanks." then she clipped the walkie talkie back on her waist. Michael stared at her with one brow raised.

"What? " Claire asked.

"What was that? Giving orders?"

"Yeah. Hey, why didn't you tell me we were on Amelie's list?"

He looked taken aback.

"Oh, by the way. You were the head of the town for like a day. Hope you enjoyed it." she said.

"Really? The list traveled all the way down to us?"

"Yup," Claire answered. They kept talking as they walked."

"So how did you manage to keep Shane and Eve out of this?"

"Um, I might have lied to them a little. Only to keep them safe. Do you mind backing me up on this when we get back? I think their going to be really pist at me."

"I don't blame them. You kept them out of all the fun. But yeah, I'll take your side on this."

"Thanks," Then she remembered Myrnin. She paused to stop and look around for him but couldn't find him.

"Where's-?"

"He's behind us." Michael said before she could ask. They finally arrived at City hall and the commotion started. Humans started helping injured vampires and vampires help injured humans. There was a great disorder but somehow it was more peaceful between the two groups then there ever was before. And no one got bit. Claire and Michael looked around hastily for their friends in the crowd of people. Claire spotted Amelie instead at the hear of the room on the floor with Oliver bent beside her. He kept whispering to her and he seemed worried for her. Amelie just looked annoyed. Claire was never use to seeing her his vulnerable. The rest of the town must have too as they all began to stare. She got to her feet gracefully and stared over the crowd. Her expression seemed annoyed. Everyone had been watching just like Claire and they began to go silent now.

Her eyes searched across the room.

"Who was in charge while I was gone?" her voice reached every angle of the room. Everyone began to whisper amongst themselves. "I was," Claire spoke over all of them. Everyone fell silent again and the crowd split in half isolating her. She stepped forward to the front of the room as everyone watched her.

She stopped when she was only a few feet from Amelie. Claire wondered what must she have done wrong as Amelie looked at her with hard eyes. They only changed for moment at surprise to seeing Claire answer her question but they were cold once again.

"This young girl Amelie? How did she become the leader of the town? Was your idea to put her on the list?"

"What's wrong Oliver? Offended that you never got the chance to rule but she did? Does it bother you she could lead the town better then you could have? And saved your life while doing it." Myrnin said. He stood close behind Claire with his arms crossed.

"She did not save my life." Oliver corrected.

"No? She found you all and brought reinforcements before you lost your war did she not? She kept the town together while Amelie was gone and no one tried to escape under her rule. She saved Amelie when you could not while you were losing your battle to John."

Oliver began to shake with anger before he could outburst back at Myrnin Amelie called them to a stop. She hadn't taken her eyes of Claire yet. _This is it_, Claire thought as she saw Amelie's cold hard eyes. _She's about to punish me for whatever it is I did wrong. _Claire didn't break her stare however. She waited for it to come. She was sure Myrnin would stop Amelie before she did anything. To Claire's surprise Amelie suddenly smiled. At her! Claire was at a complete lost.

"She made one heck of a leader Amelie. You should have seen her. She wouldn't take no as an answer from anybody. She kept fighting for her answers and taking the risks herself. wouldn't stop till you were found."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from Claire." Amelie said. Something surprised Claire. Amelie sounded almost proud in a way. While Oliver was the opposite as he fumed from behind Amelie. Her eyes were no longer cold but almost friendly. Amelie held her gaze a while longer and that was it. She moved on to making a speech of further plan about what was to happen next and who would face the consequences would later be determined then she and Oliver left the room. No thank you or explanations to Claire. This affronted and astounded her for a moment but then she decided she didn't care and all she wanted was to be with her friends. She turned around to face Myrnin and his gaze fell on her. He smiled at her and then left the room after Amelie. Claire could see now her friends approaching and she was overwhelmed by them. After they yelled at her a little for leaving them behind and going of to be in danger with out them, they kind of congratulated her for being the leader.

"Did you see Oliver's face? Priceless!" Eve gushed. "I thought he was going to bust-"

"Forget Oliver! I can't believe Amelie! What was that?" Shane asked.

"I don't want to think about this for a very long time you guys." Claire finally said to them when hey gave her the chance to speak. That kind of took the fire out of them.

"All oh right," Michael said. "I'll tell you all the details about later anyways."

"I just want to spend time altogether and forget where we live for a while."

"That sounds good to me." Shane said hugging her. They were about to leave but Claire excused herself to the restroom first. What she really wanted to do was find Myrnin. She felt the need to thank him for everything. He stuck by her through most of it till the very end. On the way out of the room many people came up to her to congratulate and thank her. Even a few vampires. She past the restrooms and went walking down the hall to see any trace of her crazy vampire boss. The lights were off in the hall but that hardly crept her out compared to the halls in the portals. "Myyyrnninn?" she whispered softly as she traced the wall with her fingers. She walked a little further till she approached a door that was slightly cracked open and she could hear Amelie's voice through it.

"The only reward the girl would appreciate is permission for her and her friends to leave town."

"Never," Oliver said. "They know to much. Especially Claire."

"Don't worry Oliver," Amelie said. "I would never allow it. Not even one person of her choosing would I excuse to leave."

"Do we even have to reward her?" Oliver asked.

"It be a nice gesture, don't you think? After all she did help us. More then once. That's why I can't let her leave or have you kill her Oliver. She benefits us well and her loyalty is to us."

"She'd make a good vampire." Claire almost gasped at hearing Myrnin's voice. She wanted to take all her thanks back and kick him. How dare he even suggest that! Or even bring up such a thought!

"Too well of a vampire." Oliver said disgusted. "She's too clever. She's rise quickly amongst the others. I wont have that from such a young vampire."

"It's very true do. She would make a suitable vampire to us." Amelie stated.

"Don't even think about it!" Oliver exclaimed. "I know you would have her sit at the town council the moment you turned her! You give too much leverage-"

"Be calm, Oliver. I wont have the girl turned." Claire wanted to sigh in relief at Amelie's words. But she didn't want to give herself away. "Not yet anyways. " Amelie finished. Claire felt sick. She couldn't help herself. She had to lean in to peak through the open slit of the door. She wanted to see Amelie's face with her own eyes as she said this. That was a mistake. Her vision to Amelie was cut of by someone's appearance at the door that startled her and made her step back in reaction. Myrnin stood before her with an unreadable expression. "Well." he said after a second, "look's like the secrets out. Surprise my dear." then he had the audacity to smile. How could he even be remotely close to being happy about this! She thought he was her friend but this was the worst way he'd betrayed her yet. He stared at her smiling like he had just won a prize. His head cocked to side and he stared at Claire intriguingly for a moment. He must have been able to read the disappointment and anger at him in her face.

"Don't you ever speak to me again." she threw at him then walked away. She felt betrayed and helpless. Her friends and her would never leave this town. And sooner or later she'd become one of them. None of it was her decision and they wouldn't let it.

She found her friend waiting outside and she rushed to them. She paused in their circle for a second then kept walking. "Let's leave please, now." Then she started to cross the street. Her voice sounded resigned and close to tears and her friends were left dumbfounded still staring at her. Then they saw her walk farther and they finally awoke from their silence and reacted. They followed behind. Michael was the first to reach her side. "Claire what's wrong?"

"Where's the car?" she asked.

Shane past her up and stopped in front of her to keep her from walking. "What happened?"

"Clear bear?" Eve said from behind, the slowest but she finally reached them.

"Just get the car." she wouldn't look at him. " I just want to get the heck away from here."

"I'm all for that plan." Shane said. He kissed her sweetly and she kissed him back. He pulled out his keys and ran ahead to start the car.

"What's wrong?" Michael kept pushing. "Come on, Claire. I won't let you leave this spot till-"

"It's like I said," she wiped her eyes clean then looked at him. She sighed and smiled. "I just want to spend the day with yall and pretend we aren't even here," Michael stared at her not sure what to make of it. "Please?" she added.

"Whatever you want." Michael said.

Shane came and stopped the car next to them.

"Where to first?" he asked.

"To eat," Claire said with a smile.

"Good, cause I'm starving." Eve said then she called shotgun for the front seat and ran to it.

"How about the arcade afterwards?" Shane offered.

"Sounds good to me,'' Claire said. "Then we should go the race carts." She added jumping into Eve's car.

"And a movie and then the club!" Eve said

"It'll be night by then." Michael finally spoke as he was the last to get in.

"I don't care." Claire said. "Tonight we celebrate our friendship. And be thankful were still alive somehow."

"Besides, we have these pins." Eve pointed to hers that was pinned to her black lacey blouse. "We're safe. No vamps going to mess with us after Claire saved their butt."

They drove off and as they passed, Claire looked away from city hall where Myrnin stood watching them.

They did all the things on their list plus more and didn't arrive home till late. Claire hugged the wall when they got home. She pressed her cheek into it smiling were arms outstretched to it.

"Dude? What is it with you and hugging the wall?" Eve said. "It ain't going anywhere."

"Shut up and give us our privacy." Claire joked. They stayed up talking even late after that and then took turns using the bathroom to get ready for bed. When Claire got to her room she didn't go straight to bed even though she was so tired. She took some paper and a pen from her desk and began making a list. She had given this some thought during the day and now she was making a list of all the people she loved in Morganville. She stuffed the list in her drawer and laid back in her bed with her arms crossed behind her head. She made a short list in her head that she had to do. She would start her plan tomorrow.

Someone knocked on her door. "Mind if I join?" Shane asked. She looked at him at smile. Shane laid beside her and hugged her to him. They didn't speak or kiss. This was enough for the moment, just to be with each other. There was no way she was letting the ones she loved stay in this town any longer and wait around till she got fanged. She wouldn't let it happen. Claire daydreamed of her new plan till they eventually fell asleep like this.

_Okay, that was NOT how I thought it would end. I was just going to go with an happy ending were Amelie thanks Claire and everyone's happy in Morganville for once. But the words and ideas kept coming and my hands kept typing. It sounds like that really isn't the end of the story to me but I didn't think I would want to write a sequel to this but now I have this idea implanted into my mind. I won't right a sequel though. Here's my idea though, if you care enough to keep reading. _

What if the next day Claire contacted Frank somehow with out having to see Myrnin because she's furious with him. Maybe she can sneak into the lab when he's not there or something but that would be hard though cause Myrnin's always in his lab. So there's her first obstacle. Her plan is to ask Frank for a favor he wouldn't say no too. She'll ask him to lift Morganville's boundaries so her friends and her can escape and anyone else she plans to bring along with them like Grandma Day or detective Hess. Frank could do that then not tell the vamps where their going or even help them find them or just lie that no one has left or something like that. No one can force him to do anything because it's not like they can threaten anybody he loves cause they've already escaped. So Frank agrees and they start to go through with the plan. So far she knows Grandma Day and her granddaughter are coming along. Claire doesn't tell her friends the whole plan because she doesn't want Shane to know about Frank. She ask them to trust her that she knows how to do it and they go along even if they don't know the whole story. So Frank and Claire think there so clever at how their working around Myrnin and keeping this from him. Meanwhile there is some trouble brewing in Morganville. ( I know what you thinking. _Isn't there always? _Of course it wouldn't be Morganville without the trouble.) there is some signs in town about something coming but Claire is too blinded by the dream of freedom that's so close that she doesn't even realize what's going in on in town. I can imagine a scene to show this where Claire is walking down the street daydreaming and there is some type of commotion going on right next to her and she doesn't even notice. She remembers when they found the vampires during there war was outside of Morganville that the portal had taken them. So her plan is to open that portal again and they can just walk through it and leave. She even tests it and it works. Then finally comes the day and moment when there about to escape. And right as all her friends and her are about to walk through the portal to their freedom they hear someone say "I don't think you want to do that Claire." and Myrnin appears stepping out of a dark corner with his arms crossed. "And why not?" She challenges him. Or something like that. Then he tells her about the kind of trouble that is going on and how they need her to help. And Claire can say, "Fat chance," but then Myrnin tells her what's at risk and makes her feel guilty. He says Oliver and Amelie are at odds and Oliver's about to cause a war between them. That he's going to bring the innocent humans into it and reek havoc. If she doesn't even try to help them she's leaving innocent lives endangered. Shane warns her not to fall for it. Then Claire asks him how could she leave and still live a happy life knowing everything that's going to happen and she did nothing to stop it because she selfishly only cared about her self and her friends. And just like that Myrnin has her beat. So she closes the portal and immediately starts to help Myrnin create an invention that can keep human safe from vamps or something like that. Then when they are alone Claire asks Myrnin how he knew they were going to escape. He'd been stocking her a little ( you know, cause he secretly loves her and stuff) but he doesn't admit to it but lies he has his ways and you cant keep much from a vampire who have good hearing. So this little war ends up lasting a year or so and right around when the fight is going to break out Claire gets turned to a vamp. ( I hope this never happens in the book because I'd be pist but for some reason I like that idea in my story.) and so Claire walks into this vampire meeting and it's the first time some of them see her changed into a vamp. And she sits at the table and Oliver's mad but doesn't show it. Then she kind of gains power and stuff among the vamps. Even though she's helping Amelie's side she really doesn't care who wins because she has her own plan to sabotage both sides and set the town free of vamps and somehow she just keeps rising in power. Don't ask me how I'm going to end this story happily with her being a vamp now and how Shane is going to take that news or if Myrnin ever admits he loves Claire cause I myself don't even know yet. It's just a thought that came to mind and I started to run with it but I don't think I'll write it. I just went on and told you what I had in mind for any of you who might actually care to know what would happen if I kept going with this little idea. So yeah, I'm done talking now.=) Hope you enjoyed this. And if you haven't then that's okay, whatever. As I said at the beginning, this was just for fun for me and I just decided to share it.=)


End file.
